a second chance
by XxJuliaBunnyxX
Summary: a girl who seems to not know nothing about love ,but her life get turned around and she falls in love with someone and faces the hard ship of love.
1. Chapter 2

chapter 2:want to get to know you

"hey rei who is that guy?"

"him? thats kaito why?

"kaito?"

*yuki face turns red*

"WHATTT! you have a crush on kaito! why didn't you tell me before?"

"what i don't have a crush on him"

"ya you do look at your face its all red"

*yuki pats her face with her hands*

"no its just hot"

"ya sureeee"

*rei laughs out loud*

"whats so funny*

"cause you never like a guy before i always thought you were going to turn gay on me"

*yuki punches rei on the back*

*pow*

"WHAT THE HELL! ILL NEVER TURN GAY!"

*rei rubs her shoulder and laughs*

"agh you make me angry"

"well at least you finally find someone you like"

yuki thinks to her self"do i really like him, is that what this felling is?"

"well i guess"

the soccer team finishes practice and the fan girls run to akemi and kaito

*yuki stares at kaito*

"come on lets go we wont get to see them cause the stupid fan girls"

*kaito looks at yuki as she walks away*

*kaito blushes*

the sun goes down as yuki an rei say their good byes.

"see you next week rei"

*yuki waves goodbye to rei as they go on the separate paths*

*rei waves back to yuki*

"see you later yuki"

yuki walks home and enters her house

"im home"

*a women runs at yuki with a spoon*

*yuki steps out of the women's way*

*BANG! the women falls to her face*

"you shit why did you run on the other side?"

"mom you do this every time i get home don't you think its getting old"

*aimi gets up and dusts her self off*

"ill get you next time"

"thats what you said yesterday, cant you just greet me with a simple welcome home or hello how was your day?"

"why would i do that, thats what all the boring mothers would do, im a special fun mom aint i"

"ya your special"

*yuki walks down the hallway*

*aimi shout*

"HEY WHATS THAT SOPOSE TO MEAN?"

*yuki laughs and walks up stares*

"HEY IM TALKING TO YOU!"

*yuki enters her room*

*yuki lays down on her bed and looks at the sealing*

yuki thinks in her head"i want to get to know him"

*yuki turns off her light and rolls to her side and looks out her window*

*a shooting star passes by*

"i wish i can talk to him"

*yuki closes her eyes and falls asleep"

well as the i right new chapters ill tell you bits of the truth behind the story.

truth behind the story:part 1

my name is julia im 14 years old and i was with my friend billa,she wanted to watch the wrestling team cause her sister is in wrestling an she had to wait tell she was done so she could get picket up by her dad. we were waiting on the side of the side walk and the most cutes boy walk passed me i fell in love with him the first time i seen him.

stay tune to the next chapter and you'll find out part 2 of this story


	2. Chapter 1

ok people Im so new to this so if you can, read this and tell me whats wrong with it :), oh and the next chapter ill tell you the true meaning behind this whole story

chapter 1: Love at first sight

*end of the day bell rings*

"ok class see you guys next time, don't for get to do your project along side with your history papers."

*desks and chairs moving across the floors*

"ahhhh! finally class is over!"girl stretches

"hey YUKI!"girl slaps yuki on her back

*SLAPP!*

"OWW REI! what the hell did you do that for!"yuki stands up and hits rei on her shoulder

*POW*

"OWW! what was that for?"

"cause you hit me first….anyway was their something you wanted?"

"oh ya!, i was wondering if you wanted to go watch the soccer teams practice"

"soccer team? what for?"

"oh nothing you know"

"oh"yuki laughs out loud

"whats so funny!"rei looks at yuki confused

"because you like that guy on the soccer team right? i all ways see you staring at him from the second floor"

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW!"rei's face became red

yuki laughs again

"well I got nothing else to do so why don't we go"yuki smiles

"ok"rei calms down and smiles "LETS GO!"

Yuki and rei head out of class to the soccer field.

As they get their a bunch of fan girls where cheering.

*Fan girls cheering*

"why are they cheering? its not like a match is going on or anything, hey rei who are they even cheering for?"

yuki looks at rei with a confused face. *rei stares at something* her face starts to turn red,yuki looks over to where rei is looking at with even more confusion. she stares for a long time and sees a guy with the most attention on him and finally figures out that its Akemi one of the star players on the soccer team, the one rei has a crush on.

yuki waves her hand in front of rei's face

"hello earth to rei"

rei snaps out of her day dream

"huh'

yuki laughs "soo thats who your staring at"

*rei blushes*

"haha i knew it"

"sooo don't you ever go to see the one you like?"

yuki thinks in her mind"well i don't really know what love is or to even really like someone i think Im the only freshmen that didn't even find out what love is" *yuki looks down with a gloomy face*

rei looks at yuki confused "what about that last guy you went out with"

*yuki looks up with an angry face*

"DONT YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THAT HALF ASS JERK WHO DUMT ME FOR THAT FAT ASS CHICK!"

*rei stares at yuki for a while the laughs*

"whats so funny?"

"oh nothing"

*yuki calms down and sat back down on the table*

*woshhh*the wind blows in yukis hair she turned the opposite direction from the wind and in the corner of her eyes was a guy running to the soccer field

*babump babump babump*yukis hart starts to pound faster and faster

yuki thinks in her mind"who is he i cant stop looking at him i feel so weird,... he's so cute"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:is this what they call love

*RING RING RING!*{alarm clock ringing}

[hand hits clock]

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! IM SO LATE!"

*things gets thrown around*[yuki getting ready]

"MOM! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME IT WAS THIS LATE!"

*click click*[yuki put on her shoes]

*bang*[door slams]

[aimi comes out of the room]*rubbing her eyes*

"its saterday"

yuki run down through the paths and comes at a stop at the school

"DAMET IT SATERDAY!"

*yuki sighs*

"man i got all ready for nothing"

yuki walks by a store

"guess ill go get something to eat"

[5 minuts later]*ding dong*

"please come agan"

[yuki walks out of the store with a bag of food]

[yuki closes her eyes and sighs then walks forward]*BANG*

[a bag and yukis food drops to the floor]

"owww"

"sorry miss i didn't see you their"

[guy picks yukis food up and gives it to her]

"here"

[yuki looks up]*both faces blushes*[yuki realized that its kaito]

"umm sorry i wasn't looking where i was going"

"no its my flat, thats what i get for closing my eyes for a second"

[kaito reaches out his hand and helps yuki up]*yuki picks up kaitos bag and dusts it off*

"…here you dropt this"

[kaito graves he bag]

"thanks…'

[yuki and kaito looks at each other]* both of them blush*

"you go to the same school as me right?"

"mhm"

"ya, i think i seen you at one of my practices"

"oh you mean yesterday"

"ya"

"oh , my friend has this crush on one of the players so she wanted me to go with her to see him"

*both laugh*

"well i got to get home and eat all this food"

"oh why don't i walk you home"

"um sure….you don't have to though"

"no i want to"

[kaitos face was serous]

"i mean… its the least i can do aftter banging in to you"

*yuki smils*

"ok"

yuki and kaito walks all the way to yukis house talking about each other[they wave their good byes]

"bye yuki ill see you around"

"bye"

truth behind the story part 2

the boys name was sack he was 16 (i know he's so old compared to me


End file.
